In recent years, capacitors having higher capacitance have been required as electronic devices are mounted with high density. As such a capacitor, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a capacitor in which an Al2O3 layer is formed as a dielectric layer on a porous body composed of carbon nanotubes by an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method, and in which a TiN layer is formed as an upper electrode, for example.    Non-Patent Document 1: Nanotechnology 26 (2015) 064002